Pretty Boy
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: It's Night Time, and Togami doesn't trust being out here alone. So, he decides to return to his room, a good book in hand, and an annoying Fukawa behind him. Of course, things take a quick turn when Fukawa strangely enough passes out from a fever and an excited Genocider comes out to play... ((GenociderxTogami. FukawaxTogami if you squint))


Byakuya Togami loved his quiet time.

The time where no one (except for Fukawa, which he chose to think her as nothing but air around him, and pretended he was alone) was around and he could sit peacefully in the library with a good book, ignoring the heavy breathing from behind him.

And this night, Monokuma had just made the Night Time announcement, which made Togami's vein pop out of his forehead. He had just sat down not even five minutes ago, and it was already time to leave.

He didn't trust these dirty plebeians not to have the thought of bloody murder on their minds.

And so, with a crouching Fukawa only a few feet behind him, he closed the book and went to his room.

And he wouldn't admit it out loud, but, the hallways at night...were always more ominous than the day. The lights seemed dimmer, everyone around him became a culprit, and the fact he had a certain someone behind him who just happened to have a serial killer alter ego wasn't exactly comforting.

"B-Byakuya-sama..." She muttered.

Togami's vein felt like it was going to explode. The peasant wanted his attention. Like she deserved any of it.

"_What_." He snapped, turning around to glare at her. Fukawa shivered, throwing her hands over her mouth in a panic. "I-I...I-I was just going to...I don't feel very...I feel a little..." "I can't even begin to decipher what the hell you're trying to say."

So, he may get a little bit more grumpier than usual when he was tired. What are you going to do about it?

"I-I...I think I'm going to..." Togami then took notice of her current form. Her body was shaking more than usual, sweat covered her forehead, her skin was as white as a bed sheet and her eyes seemed glazed over and tired.

He dare not say he was concerned for her, but, couldn't help but notice she looked...sick. "You think you're going to what." Fukawa swayed back and forth on her feet before finally falling to the ground.

_Imbecile. Fainting right in the middle of the hallway._

Togami glanced around them, taking a deep breath and cursed himself as he got down on his knees and looked over her being once more. Curious, he placed a hand to the front of her forehead.

She felt hot.

Very hot.

_She is sick...even running a fever...but...how is that possible? We're locked tight in a school...how could a sickness make it's way in?_

He felt in every way disgusting when he actually allowed his flawless skin to touch her filthy body. But, the curiosity was enough to over power that. Surprisingly.

Togami sighed. He wouldn't dare touch her anymore, and made an attempt to leave.

_Attempt_.

"Byakuya-samaaaaa~! Oh, were you just fantasizing over me? Looking me over while I was asleep? That's very _hot_."

Just fantastic.

Genocider had latched onto his sleeve when he tried to stand up, so, even with all his strength, he couldn't get her to let go. Of course, it wasn't like he was expecting her to let go. She was a serial killer, for God's sake. How did he not know she had tons of strength to throw around?

"In your disgusting dreams I probably would. But, this is reality. So let go of my sleeve." She got to her knees with him, letting go of his sleeve and wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him against her.

Goddammit.

"Get your skin off of mine. I don't want your stench to sink in, if it already hasn't." But, instead of listening to him,_ like she should have_, Genocider rested her head on his shoulder. "Isn't this nice, Byakuya-sama? It's Night Time, no one around, just the two of us on the floor...sounds amazing, right?"

He would throw her off, but, actually was..._afraid_ of making her angry. She seemed to like him well enough to not want to kill him like the other unfortunate gentlemen before him. He didn't want to become the next in line. "It sounds like hell." Togami snapped.

Genocider giggled, licking her lips loudly enough right next to his ears. "We could have fun, you know." She whispered, her tongue way too close to his ear for his liking. Togami took a deep breath, closing his eyes before finally turning his head in her direction.

"No. Get off of me. I'd rather not harm you, since you're sick."

"Sick? That's a little harsh, Byakuya-sama-"

"Sick. Sick, as in you're running a high fever. I would go to the infirmary and retrieve some medicine." Genocider grunted rather loudly. "Aw man, is that why I feel like shit? What'd Gloomy do to make me get a fever?"

She let go of him. Thank God.

He stood up with her, turning around and shrugging, "I don't know myself. In fact, while you were lewdly imagining things, that was why I was 'looking over you'. I checked your temperature, you definitely are sick." Togami explained, watching her grow an angry look on her pale face. "Aw...and we were just gonna have fun, too..." Genocider walked up to him until their stomachs were touching slightly. She grew a rather frightening smile on her face before she reached out and grabbed the fronts of his collar.

"But don't worry, pretty boy...we'll have fun soon...I might as well leave you with a teaser..."

Genocider kissed him.

Let him think that through.

Genocider _kissed_ him.

And let him process the other part of that thought.

He liked it.

And before he knew it, he was left standing alone in the ominous hallway, watching a psycho-path skip her way to the infirmary.

And the next morning, Togami wouldn't answer anyone once they inquired the blush that stayed permanently on his face.

xxx

Alright! This...is literally where my mind went with this.

WHAT IS HAPPEN.

So...eheheh...I guess it's time I say I will accept criticism? It's time I shaped up with this writing I do.

I write because I want to satisfy not only me; but the people that read it. So, I guess...I'll accept requests as well?

I don't want to just write about Dangan Ronpa (although, amazing game, guys), I kind of want to do some The World Ends With You, OFF, and if you're interested, maybe some Dangan Ronpa on my OC?


End file.
